The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne!
The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne!, Part One is the seventy-seventh episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date April 14, 2012 Teaser Batman and Adam Strange must destroy the 11th fractual of Equinox. Main Plot Equinox shows Hugo Strange evidence of the Bat-Cave with Batman's files, his friends, even his secret identity of Bruce Wayne, which Hugo attempts to auction to some foes. Meanwhile, Alfred helps Nightwing understand by taking a glimpse of his novel, "The Knights of Tomorrow", Nightwing then trains Tim Drake to become the next Robin. In the end, after successfully stopping Strange and shutting off the Bat-Computer for weeks by self destructing the Bat-Cave to destroy Equinox's 8th fractual, Bruce gets some rest, only to find in the morning, to see everything different to see heroes and villains working together as one. Trivia *Villains that were present at the auction of Batman's secret identity: Joker, Two-Face and Killer Moth *This story is based on the Untold Legend of the Batman, only with differences. **It also explains the origins of Batman, Robin, Alfred, Joker, Two-Face and Killer Moth. Quotes *Dick Grayson: I said some stupid things to you, ever since we met again to deal with Crazy Quilt, I was selfish, arrogant and a fool to you, Bruce, but I think I finally understand the title of Batman. *Bruce: The Title of Batman has been laid down to me since, I, well.... *Dick: As a child, wow, no wonder your the way you are! - *Alfred: Batman is an ideal and will never die, because the man makes the Batman! - *Dr. Strange (to Batman): so you believe Chill had a hand in the deaths of your parents? *Batman: What are you talking about? *Dr. Strange: It was Ras al Ghul who took that name, and wanted to create the ultimate assassin for his league of Shadows, so he created Chill, and Chill took fame from what he did! - *Phantom Stranger: Batman, after 10 fractuals destroyed, the one you are studying is taking over the Bat-Cave, and then the final one....will be leading to a life altering balance Equinox will cause. Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Michael T. Weiss as Adam Strange *Cathy Cavadini as Alanna Strange *Richard McGonagle as Professor Sardath *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Crawford Wilson as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Mathew Valencia as Tim Drake/Robin II *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Kari Wahlgren as Catwoman *Andrea Bowen as Talia al Ghul *Gabrielle Carteris as Vicki Vale *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *Kevin Conroy as Phantom Stranger *Chris Cox as Harvey Harris *David Ogden Stiers as Professor Amos Rexford *Corey Burton as Hugo Strange/Killer Croc *Peter Woodward as Ra's al Ghul *Jeff Bennett as Joker *Stephen Root as Penguin/Killer Croc *Greg Ellis as Gentleman Ghost/Mad Hatter/Cavalier *James Remar as Two-Face *??? as Captain Stingaree *John DiMaggio as Mr. Freeze *Kevin Michael Richardson as Clayface *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *Michael Clarke Duncan as Black Spider *??? as Spook *James Arnold Taylor as Signalman *Peter Woodward as Ra's al Ghul Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes